DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This is a proposal to continue collecting follow up data on Mexican American and White non-Hispanic young adults, including high school dropouts. Information will be obtained on individual's substance use, ethnic/cultural identification, job/work history, and other psychosocial data in order to compare their previous responses to their current self reported behaviors. This proposal will follow students on whom data was collected in 1994, 1995, and 1996. The total follow up sample size will be 2829 and includes 319 subjects from year 5 and 670 subjects from years 6 and 7.